


In an Empty Alcove

by ladyroxanne21



Series: In the Common Room [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9028816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: This time, the boys have some privacy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is full of angst and I'm not sure I was able to slip any humor in. You've been warned.

“You're _dating_ that Weasley girl!” Draco roared as he punched Harry across the cheek.

“Ow! What the hell, Malfoy?!” Harry yelled, rubbing his throbbing cheek.

Draco grabbed Harry's robe in both fists and shook him violently. “You're. Dating. The Weasley. Girl!”

“So?” Harry cried out, baffled. “ _You're_ the one who stated quite clearly that we are not friends!”

“ _We're not_!” Draco shouted emphatically.

“Then what's your problem?” Harry demanded angrily.

Draco shook him once more, punched him again, and then flung him to the floor of the empty corridor not too far from the potions class. Then he growled for a second before snorting. “No problem at all. Have a nice life with your simpering  _girlfriend_ !”

Harry watched Draco storm away, still baffled. He wiped blood from his nose with a sigh and wondered if he should have Hermione or Madam Pomfrey take care of it.

 

***

 

Harry grunted as he was grabbed, thrown against a stone wall, and then punched. “What the hell is your problem, Malfoy?!”

Draco was positively on fire with anger. “ _You_ !”

“What did I do?!” Harry demanded, getting a little angry himself now.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Draco growled with a tone of such loathing that Harry briefly wondered if he had misheard. With a huff, Draco let Harry go, spun around and strode away. 

“No seriously, what the hell is going on?!” Harry yelled after the rapidly retreating boy.

But Draco wouldn't stop or respond, and when Harry chased after him, his simply spun around and punched Harry again. “Stay away from me!”

Harry was baffled all over again. “You're the one that came after me!”

Draco scoffed again before leaving Harry alone in the corridor.

 

***

 

This time when Harry was snatched off his feet from an empty corridor and slammed into the wall of an alcove, he immediately blocked the punch. Then – rather than attempt more pointless questions that Draco refused to answer anyway – Harry simply grabbed Draco's hair and crashed their lips together. Draco let out a sound that one might make if they were being strangled but were happy about it for some reason. A sound of both anguish and relief.

Harry felt Draco magically strip his lower half naked and couldn't find it in him to care that literally anyone could happen by and see them. He jumped up to wrap his legs around Draco's waist the moment that Draco had opened his trousers and freed his rigidly erect shaft. Draco just barely remembered to cast the spells to prepare Harry so that there was no pain before sliding into the tight warmth he wanted feel more than anything.

Harry moaned, sparing only one second to wonder why bottoming always felt so good. At this rate, he was going to be ruined for sex with anyone else. He also had to wonder if one of those spells Draco always cast was something to ensure his pleasure. If so, he really needed to ask the confusingly gorgeous prat what the spell was; for future use and all.

They kissed and shagged rather frantically for quite some time before a startled gasp off to the side pulled a surprising orgasm from both of them. “So it's true!”

In his blissful haze, Harry looked over to see who had spoken. He blushed lightly when he found a girl who couldn't have been more than a Third Year. She was watching them rather avidly, which was disconcerting to say the least.

“Do you mind?” Draco growled, only half upset to be interrupted, since the interruption had triggered a spectacular ending.

“Not at all,” the girl purred as she stared at them. She looked like she was watching the newest episode of her favorite show. 

Harry sighed in frustrated capitulation. “Well, since you're planning to stand there, could you at least hand me my clothes?”

“Sure thing!” She cried out in delight, bending over to pick them up.

Harry used his robe to somewhat preserve his modesty as he unwound his legs and lightly pushed Draco away. Then he got dressed as Draco sort of slumped against the wall.

“Hey! What are you just standing there for?” Someone called out to the girl that was in the Corridor looking into the alcove. “It's nearly lunch time!”

“Ah crud!” Harry gasped in dismay. “I'm supposed to be meeting Ginny!” He ran flat out, not sparing a thought to the growl of frustration he heard come from Draco, or what sounded like a fist hitting a wall. He was running so fast that he'd almost gotten too far away to hear the unknown girl purr in sympathy.

It took almost the entire trip to the lake before it occurred to Harry that he had just cheated on Ginny. Hell! He and Ginny hadn't even had sex! So what had happened could be considered twice as bad. Harry spent the last twenty feet to where Ginny was waiting for him trying to figure out how to tell her the news.

Then she smiled up at him and his brain melted. He flopped down next to her with a grin. They chatted and nibbled on their food for a while, then spent the rest of the time they had together snogging.

Harry was still thinking about their time at the lake later that night while he was trying to study in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was busy studying for her O.W.L.s in the library, and all Harry could do was wish that they were together. Sadly, Hermione interrupted his thoughts by insisting that they talk about the Half-Blood Prince. After she stomped off to the library in a huff, he and Ron talked about his continued detentions until Jimmy Peakes delivered a note to Harry from Dumbledore.

On the way to Dumbledore's office, Harry came across Professor Trelawny and realized that Draco had finished up whatever no good task he'd been working on all year in the Room of Hidden Things. Which definitely couldn't be any good.

He turned out to be right, with the Dark Mark and Death Eaters showing up and leading to Dumbledore's death, but that was an entirely different story. When Harry finally got a chance to go to bed that long and exhausting night, he spent a long time wondering how he could have repeatedly shagged someone he  _knew_ was on the wrong side of the war. With a heavy sigh, he shove the infuriating git out of his mind and vowed never to think of him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, despite this being the end of this story with no HEA or fluff, rest assured that after the war is over, they do get together. IN FACT, I have just now decided that this whole thing comes before Punish Me, so if you haven't read that yet, consider it a sequel :-)


End file.
